False Allegations
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino have a huge fight in which resulted on Shikamaru going way to far. What does it take for him to make her happy?


**False Allegations**.

"Guys please calm down!" Choji yelled desperately . I felt his hand on my arm, trying to pull me away but I was too pissed.

Ino and I had started a fight.

"No, she needs to hear this Choji" I growled. "The reason Temari is way better than you is because you have a fucking horrible personality" I yelled. Ino eyes winded in shock. "Now stay out of my damn business!"

"Shikamaru!" Choji yelled, yanking me out of my state and making me realize what I just said. I've gone too far. I knew it, Choji knew it, she knew it. I waited for her to yell at me, to slap me but she did none.

She turned away and walked away, leaving me staring at her back.

"What's wrong with you Shikamaru?" Choji said, glaring at me. "You went too far" He said before running after her.

I sat down in the grass, not caring is my white uniform shirt got dirty, and recalled the whole fight.

It all started because she asked me if I was going out with Temari, an exchange student who Ino had some problem with. They were rumors, I've heard them myself. But they way she asked me, demanding.

She knew I hated Sasuke, she still went after him. I said nothing, so why was I suppose to hate whoever she hated. Why couldn't I like her? Not that I did.

I didn't.

It's impossible, not when I'm in love with Ino. Not when I can't look at anyone but Ino.

Another reason why I got angry. Why can't she notice I love her? Why can't she notice I only have eyes for her?

"Troublesome" I mumbled under my breath and closed my eyes.

The next day I walked down the hall, looking for her long blonde hair. Choji walked beside me in silence, he was there to give me guilt, reminding me that I made her cry.

"There she is" Choji said, pointing at our lunch table where Ino sat, writing some notes on her notebook.

"She's probably taking yesterdays notes" I thought. It was her routine. She was the kind of girl that like to listen to the teacher on the class and the in the morning ask for someone's notes and copy them. She always takes my notes, but not today. Today she has someone else notes.

"Ino" I said, as soon as we got our table. She didn't even flinch, she kept on writing.

"I'll leave you two alone" Choji said, instantly leaving site. I clear my throat as I sat in front of her, but she didn't look up.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it" I said.

"It's ok" She said. "You were right. Who you date it's not of my business"

I stared at her, and grabbed her hand making her stop. She slightly looked at my hand, showing me her light green eyes. "Look at me" I order.

She looked up, and I saw no emotion in her eyes. "I forgive you Shikamaru" She said and snatch her hand away from mine and went back to writing.

"So… we're cool?" I asked.

"Uh huh" She mumbled. I stood and looked down at her, still no movement from her.

"I'll see you at lunch then" I said. She gave a small wave and I walked away.

At lunch I was the first one to get to our table. The table I shared with her and Choji. The only two people who understood me, my two best friends. I sat down and placed my lunch in front of me before laying my head on the table and taking a small nap before Ino came and started yelling at me.

It wasn't long when Choji came. "Hey Shikamaru" Hey greeted happily, already eating his lunch.

"Hn" I groaned.

I wrapped my arms around my face and waited for Ino burst, but it didn't come. I laid there, waiting for her voice to come, but there was no such thing. "Where is she?" I asked myself.

"Wow!" I heard someone yelled from beside me.

"It's not Ino but it's as loud" I groaned. I looked up to find Naruto Uzumaki standing over us. "You're table is sure quiet today" I mention before walking away.

I watch as Naruto make his way to a empty table. I knew that he's friends were on another table, but ever since he started dating Hinata Hyuga he just sits with her, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in their own table.

"You know… Naruto's right… it's real quiet here" Choji said, munching on his chips. "Where's Ino?" He asked looking around.

I sigh and stood from the table. "I'll go look for her"

"Hey Shikamaru" Choji called after me. I looked back and he already had my bag of lunch in his hands. "Maybe by now you can tell her" He winked.

"Maybe" I whispered as I walked away. I walked down the empty halls until I got to the gym. From outside I could hear someone moaning and hitting some balls. I knew it was Ino, she always practice volleyball when she was upset.

I entered the gym making her stop mid hit. She stared at me as I walked closer. "What are you doing here Shikamaru?" she asked.

"I'm looking for you actually" I said.

"oh" She said. "why?"

"Cuz I know your mad" I said.

"I'm not" She said, turning her back on me and hitting another ball.

"I know you are" I sigh. "So am I"

"yeah Yeah I know. I shouldn't be meddling on your life, blah blah blah, I know you made that very clear Shikamaru"

I chuckled softly. "Actually, I'm mad because of something else" I said, to this she stopped.

It was the moment. The moment I will make notice me.

"I mad because you won't notice me" I said. She turned around and stared at me in shock and confusion. "But that's going to change" I said, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my arms. "Today I'm making you notice me" I leaned in and capture her lips on a kiss.

A kiss that I've been waiting since the day I met her. A kiss that I've always thought I would be man enough to do.

But here I am, proving myself wrong. Proving to everyone wrong.

And all because of False Allegations.


End file.
